


your hands, my mouth

by acuisle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Fanart, Gaslighting, Human Sacrifice, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuisle/pseuds/acuisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my way is simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands, my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is symbolic, based on derealization and the loss of self that is forced upon the victims of thought control


End file.
